Chaos Unending
by solTH
Summary: Many thought that Sonic and Shadow were the only chaos users. So what happens when more and more show up? SonAmyMainly, ShadTikal, KnucRouge, TailsCream. My first Fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3 months have pasted since Metal Sonic's attempt at conquering the world. Thing were somewhat peaceful during that time, other than when the Black Arms attacked. Sonic the hedgehog stood at the top of a waterfall, nearby was the city of Station Square. As Sonic stood there, looking deep into the heavens, he thought of all the adventures he had, all the friends he made, and wondered if life would be any different for him. Unconsciously, he also thought of a pink hedgehog who managed to get involved in most of his adventures.

Before he could consciously figure out just what he was thinking about, a cry for help, from the bottom of the waterfall he stood at, distracted him. Sonic let out a sigh, before saying "Let the fun begin." He then jumped down the waterfall, performing various tricks and poses. After about a minute, he reached the bottom. There he saw his friends Tails and Cream the rabbit as well as a big burly porcupine who was holding Cream's chao, Cheese, by the necktie. "You want this stupid thing?" The porcupine asked, waving the chao around. Cream nodded her head vigorously, as Tails said "Give him back!" The porcupine let off a cruel crackle. "Very well, why don't you swim for it?!" He pulled his arm back but when his arm flew forward to throw the chao in the lake at the bottom of the falls, the chao was gone. The porcupine stared at his hand for a minute, trying to figure what had happened.

Meanwhile Tails and Cream looked all over for where Cheese might have gone. Finally Tails saw Sonic and ran over. "Sonic! Did you see where Cheese when?" Cream ran over to him too, and the porcupine looked over at the group. "Cheese, hmm…I dunno." Sonic said, looking off. Cream let out a disappointed sigh. "Oh well. Please look for him Mr. Sonic." "Sure thing Cream." Sonic replied, turning around. There in his spiky hair was Cheese, hiding from the porcupine who was walking toward the group now. "CHEESE!" Cream cried, as the chao jumped from Sonic's head to her loving arms. "Well, isn't that special" A voice said from behind Cream. The porcupine had reached them.

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sonic turned to face the porcupine while Tails and Cream flew away, to avoid getting in the way. The porcupine cracked his knuckles, and said "You're going to regret getting involved." He then punched the area where sonic's face was, but the blue blur had already moved and was busy examining his gloves. This annoyed the porcupine to no end. He let out a growl and ran towards Sonic, curling in to a ball to increase his speed. Sonic didn't expect such a move, and as a result, was run over by the porcupine, which jetted several needles into Sonic's back. Sonic got back up, blood dripping down his back. "Finally, something interesting." Sonic said, smirking. The blue blur curled up into a ball, and revved up his signature spin dash attack. Or so the porcupine though. Several lights surrounded Sonic until he stood up, glowing a neon blue.

The porcupine was taken aback by this allowing Sonic an opening to attack. "Blast away!" Sonic yelled, unleashing his ancient light attack. The porcupine was suddenly in a maelstrom of attacks, first from behind, then from the right, then from the top. All he could see was an occasionally flash of blue. Unable to move, attack, or defend, the porcupine curled up in a feudal attempt to defend himself. Sonic kept the attack up however, just to make such that he got the message. Suddenly the porcupine stood up, all damage healed. "Enough of this! Chaos Control!" He growled and disappeared. Sonic stopped, unable to see where he went. "What, he can use Chaos Control?!" Sonic asked to himself. "Indeed." a voice behind Sonic said, before kicking Sonic in the back, sending the blue blur flying upwards. "Now, let's see you dodge this...Chaos Needle!" The porcupine growled, the needles on his back glowing blood red. Thousands of needles then shot from his back and homed in on Sonic, who was still falling through the air.

The needles sliced, cut, and stab Sonic until he hit the ground. As he panted for breath, the porcupine pulled out a particuly large needle, which was also glowing blood red, intending to finish Sonic off for good. "So much for an original." he muttered as he started to pull the needle back. Sonic tried to get out of the way, but before he could move, and before the porcupine could swing, a yellow energy bolt shot out and hit the porcupine square in the chest, sending him flying. The jet black hedgehog that was Shadow landed beside Sonic. "I see you're as low as ever Faker." He said, not even looking at Sonic. "Well, how kind of you to notice." Sonic replied, getting up and wincing at the pain involved. Sonic swayed on the spot, due to loss of blood. "You got this, Shads?" Sonic asked, falling onto one knee. However, two arms caught him. Sonic looked on his left and saw Tails standing there. "What...Tails...How?" Sonic attempted to ask. "I'll tell you later, first lets fix you up." Tails replied smiling. Sonic returned the smile before looking to his right.

There Amy Rose kneed with a bag of medical supplies nearby, holding a tube of some sort of cream. "This may hurt, just to warn you." She warned. Sonic had to laugh, even though it hurt too. "And that beating I just took didn't?" He joked. "You just got lucky there, I'll be back!" The porcupine yelled to the group before disappearing in a flash of chaos control. Sonic groaned. "I still don't understand. I thought me and Shadow where the only ones who could use chaos control." Shadow turned to face Sonic. "As did I. But something happened. Once you get healed, we need to go to Angel Island. There, Tikal should tell us about what's happening." He said before turning away again. Sonic looked confused. "But how could Tikal tell us...OUCH!" He started to say but was interrupted by a sharp pain to his arm. "I warned you." Amy said, applying the cream to his arms and back. "You took quite a beaten. Almost as bad as when Shadow attacked you on the Ark." Sonic groaned. First the porcupine, then being saved by Shadow, and now being reminded of old battles. This was not going to be a good day.

Continued in Chapter 3.


	3. The storm of chaos

Hi there. Remember me? That random guy on the internet that's writing this fanfiction? Yeah, I'm finally got a new chapter up. Now I've got two main reasons for not updating. One, my internet wireless connection card is going bad, so my connection is on and off. Second, I got a horrible desease. I believe it's called WRITER'S BLOCK. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter.

A few hours later the tornado started it's descent. Knuckles had allowed Tails to built a landing ramp for the biplane, due to the frequent visits they had to the island. Sonic jumped off, his body almost completely healed, thanks once again to Tails. (Tails invented the cream that Amy used.) Shadow had already arrived, thanks to that green emerald he always seemed to have. Knuckles was pacing around the master emerald, while Tails helped Amy get down from the plane. "So is everyone here?" Sonic asked, already waiting to get on with business. "Just hold on Sonic." Tails replied, walking toward the group. "We need to wait until everyone gets here. And I mean EVERYONE. Rouge, The Chaotix, Eggman, Blaze, and Silver." Knuckles stopped dead. "Eggman. EGGMAN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GOING TO BE HERE! I WON'T ALLOW HIM TO SET FOOT HERE AFTER WHAT HE DID!" Knuckles bellowed out, punching a tree and causing it to crack around the trunk and then fall. Tails jumped at Knuckles' respond. "He's only going to be here because of 2 reasons. First, He, for once, isn't related to this in anyway. Second, we may need his egg-army to help. Not for aid, but they would make good decoys." Tails explained to the fiery echidna. "So, I would make a good Decoy, eh." A metallic voice said from the forest. Emerging from the dark woods was Eggman in his hover craft, and walking in front of him, Metal Sonic, in the form that he was first seen in. "Sonic, Don't think that I have forgotten about you. I will destroy you one day. But this threat will need to have us working together." Sonic nodded, for he figured as much.

"Hey, don't forget us now!" Said Vector, the green crocodile that lead the Chaotix. Behind him was the purple chameleon, Espio, and flitting around them was the bee, Charmy. Cream, Cheese, Chocola, and Vanilla also came walking behind the Chaotix. A bright blue rift opened next to Sonic, from which stepped forth Blaze the cat and Silver the physic hedgehog. Sonic smiled, all his friends, and rivals were here, gathered to prepare for a great threat, through he did not know what that threat was completely. All he knew was that somehow, more and more chaos users started showing up. "So, is everyone here and accounted for?" Tails asked, as Rouge the bat floated down to ground level. "Yep fox boy, Lets get going." She said, stretching. Tails nodded, and looked at Knuckles. The echidna stepped up to the master emerald and placed his hand on it. "Tikal, we are all here, gathered, like you requested. Now, please, tell us of this new threat." The master emerald let out a burst of emerald green light, followed by the emigration of the orange, pink ball of light that faded to reveal the ancient echidna.

"Hello, my friends. I am glad you could all come." She began "As you could tell, something as been causing more and more chaos users to appear. Unforcently they are turned evil. The cause of this, is from a time of past." She looked at Sonic, then Tails, and finally Knuckles. "Do you remember when you used the master emerald to create the super emeralds?" The trio nodded it was a fond memory for them. "Well, when you unleashed the energy involved, instead of the master emerald absorbing the power it gave and the chaos emeralds absorbing the power they gave, the chaos emeralds attempted to absorb all the energy. This caused them to overload and leak chaos energy that gathered in the atmosphere. Now something has tapped into this power, using it to destroy not only this world but the entire universe." Sonic shrugged. "So what?" He said standing up. "This isn't the first time that we needed to work together to defeat some great threat. With all of us here, they won't stand a chance, who ever they are." Tikal shook her head. "I wish it was that easy." She said. "But it won't be. This being is using chaos energy in its purest form. Only one other being has been able to use this form of chaos energy and survive. And he still needed to remain in a recovery tube for 50 years."

Shadow stood up and walked to the edge of the group. "So that would mean that I…" He muttered. "Yes, Shadow the hedgehog, you are the only one to survive using pure chaos energy. Professor Gerald erased this from your memory, so that it wouldn't be put into hands that could abuse the power." Tikal said looking sorry. "Now this evil, that is using the energy is called…" Tikal didn't finish because at that point huge bolts of lightning started to strike the island, even though the skies were clearer than ever. "Run!" Sonic yelled, grabbing Amy and Cream, and running toward a nearby cave. Knuckles grabbed Tails and threw him into the cave. Before he could move anywhere else, a bolt hit him. There was a flash of blinding light, and then it cleared. Knuckles was gone. "Chaos control…" Shadow said, dragging the chaotix (with vector holding onto Vanilla.) "But I've never seen it in this form or this powerful." Metal sonic entered the cave. "I've copied the DNA from both you Sonic, and you Shadow. And I couldn't compute this." He said. "What happened to Eggman?" Blaze asked as Silver warped her and himself to the cave. "Same thing that happened to Knuckles." Metal Sonic replied shrugging. "Not that it matters. I can take control of the eggman army anyway. The more important thing is what to do now. This 'storm' doesn't look like it will let up soon." Everyone sighed, and began to brainstorm.

END OF CHAPTER.


End file.
